


Corazón en conflicto

by Gabbysbedders



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbysbedders/pseuds/Gabbysbedders
Summary: Ollie está enamorado secretamente de su mejor amigo  Chris, pero el amor se vuelve rencor al escuchar a Chris platicando con una chica burlándose de Ollie y de cómo lo utiliza Chris para su beneficio al pobre Ollie ; más adelante Chris se da cuenta de lo que Ollie significa para él pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para ellos 2.





	1. Desesperación

**Author's Note:**

> No soy escritora ni estudie para ello solo soy una ferviente lectora de "fanfics" y de literatura clásica,he leído tantas buenas historias pero me entristece que hay algunas de ellas que desgraciadamente no tienen final aún ; los lectores a veces no comprendemos que los escritores de fanfics tienen vida aparte de escribir maravillosas historias bueno quiero escribir esto en mi idiomá sé que no soy buena pero si alguien Lee ésto que escribiré seré feliz aún así pido perdón por errores que llegué a tener de antemano una disculpa

Realmente no sé ¿Que pasó,por que esto está sucediendo? Mi mejor amigo (ó al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba )me ha golpeado brutalmente que no logro entender ¿cómo no he perdido el conocimiento ? ¡Quizás sea un castigo de que me tenga que dar cuenta de el horror que sigue a continuación! Lo que me preguntó es ¿Por que me odia tanto? A tal grado de golpearme y lo que está a punto de sucederme, él mi mejor amigo el chico al que le confesé mis sentimientos más profundos que siento por él está a punto de violarme Me quejo y él me golpea una vez más y me ata las manos; ¡Cállate no quiero oírte,no digas más mentiras! Todo lo que dices es falso.  
-¿Por que piensa eso? Al menos merezco una explicación......no pude decir más ya que un nuevo golpe me dejó aturdido fue tan duro que mi cabeza pegó tan fuerte en el suelo y cuando después de un momento de agonía fue cuando sentí que me estaba amordazando y a continuación separaba mis piernas (él bajó mis pantalones antes de eso) mis boxers y metió brutalmente sus dedos dentro de mí, inmediatamente Gemí de dolor ya que esto no se compara como yo imaginé nuestra primera vez juntos en la intimidad;duele,duele como el infierno se inclina hacía mi pene lo toma en su boca, no hay más que contacto físico, lujuria, deseó de el por mí de someterme pero ¿Yo que tengo, que siento? Muchas cosas :terror,tristeza,cariño que está muriendo poco a poco con lo que Ollie está haciendome; de repente vuelve mi mente a mi cuerpo me muerde las bolas grito de dolor a través de la mordaza estoy a punto de desmayarme nuestras miradas se encuentran y mis ojos reflejan lo que siento: "horror y desesperación" por lo que esté momento será después para mí un trauma en mi futuro el pensar en él como una fuente de una pena que nunca podré olvidar hasta el día de mi muerte,todos los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos serán borrados por ésto.....mis ojos fijos en él transmiten un mensaje que él pueda entender enmedio de su locura.-¡MI AMOR NO HAGAS ESTO,NO ME LASTIMES NO NOS DESTRUYAS VUELVE EN TI MI ANGEL,NO MATES MI AMOR POR TÍ CON ESTA ACCIÓN! ¿SI CONTINUAS CON ESTO? NO SÉ SI PODRE OLVIDARLO "RUEGO POR UN MILAGRO QUE DETENGA TODA ESTA LOCURA"


	2. MENTIRAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris se siente atraído por una chica de la universidad y quiere impresionarla,tal vez exagerar las cosas haga despertar el interés de su conquista; lo que no sabe es que su conversación pueda estar siendo escuchada por alguien mas.

ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Christoph:

Ella es la clásica chica bonita de intercambio,Americana por cierto;cuerpo perfecto (alguna operación tal vez) su rostro perfectamente maquillado que podría decirse que es mas una modelo que una estudiante de universidad,pensar en lujuria al verla es inevitable desde que Chris la vio por primera vez sabia que tenia un reto por delante y un objetivo que alcanzar   
-cuando me propongo algo suelo llegar hasta el final de mi objetivo no es que me sea difícil ya que por escucharme algo soberbio yo nací privilegiado:  
-buenos Padres  
-Posición económica (gracias a mis padres)  
-Aspecto áristocratico (por lo tanto las convenzo fácilmente soy "DELICIOSO")  
¿que mas puedo pedirle a la vida? ¡tengo todo lo mejor que la vida te puede ofrecer!

-¡No lo sé Christoph tu amigo el raro puede llegar en cualquier momento!  
-fue a trabajar llegara tarde hoy dobla turno,sentados en el sillón comencé a trabajar en mi plan ¿por que te preocupa mi amigo? le pregunte, ¡no sé quizás la forma en como te mira cuando están ustedes 2 juntos;   
¿qué? no me había dado cuenta le dije realmente sorprendido  
-no es él gay? digo no lo he visto realmente nunca con una chica bueno aparte de ti esto ultimo lo dice ella con sarcasmo; este comentario me desconcertó por un instante pero trate de que ella no lo notara de repente se me ocurrió algo para salir de aquella situación, comencé a reír fuerte ella me miraba interrogante ¿vez nena lo que provoco? ¿que quieres decir? interrogo ¡todos quieren estar conmigo mujeres y.......hombres!  
-oh vamos eso es tener la confianza muy elevada  
-oh vamos,me acerque a ella y sentí su estremecimiento al susurrarle al oído: se que te mueres por saber si es cierto que es mi confianza "MUY ELEVADA" le mordí el lobuló de la oreja   
-tranquilo Chris yo no soy una mas....deseo ir mas a fondo esta chica es pura lujuria y me esta volviendo loco de deseo por ella así que decidí decirle algo que ni siquiera mi mejor amigo sabe de mi; ¡Yo tampoco soy cualquier persona! ni siquiera sabes quien soy realmente,mis padres son unas personas con "bastante estatus social" y yo seguiré el legado de mi familia en un futuro dije esto con "arrogancia" ya que era cierto todo esto que dije ¿como cambia la mirada de la gente cuando se enteran de esto? bastante lo sé por que toda mi vida lo he visto como todos te tratan diferente he incluso con cierto "servilismo" que me molesta demasiado todos te tratan diferente excepto él......los ojos de la chica brillaban de una manera distinta antes de decirme: pruebas.   
-Oh vamos nena nadie sabe esto excepto tú   
-¿y tu amigo el gigante raro? me molesto los apodos que le decía a mi amigo pero continué sin defenderlo de sus burlas  
-¿si estas en lo cierto y el es gay? lo cual no es ningún impedimento para que sea mi amigo le aclare ¿crees que quiero que sepa algo tan importante como lo es mi familia? digo eh en la universidad no hay problema que seamos amigos pero,saliendo de aquí debo tener cierto "prestigio" si sabes lo que quiero decir ademas ¿lo haz visto? es el clásico chico sin alguna "virtud sobresaliente" lo único por lo que te llama la atención y lo volteas a ver es por su altura y su extrema delgadez y para finalizar te diré algo que ya había notado;que le gusto (mentí) y por ello le pongo caritas suaves y es algo irresistible para el y termina haciendo lo que yo quiero desde los quehaceres que requiere el departamento hasta mis tareas escolares.  
-¡pobre chico! dijo ella con tono falso de dolor no quisiera ser el si supiera todo esto se quedo pensativa  
-¿quieres ver como hace todo lo que le dije? espera y veraz que rápido se le olvida el que este muerto de cansancio si le digo que haga la cena pondré mi cara mas triste y veraz y hará todo lo que le diga dije con burla   
-ah no yo no quiero ver eso   
-falsa se que te mueres por ver como se hace mi voluntad solo con una mirada dulce me burle de ella no dijo nada por un momento breve después sonrío y estuvo de acuerdo y hablo con entusiasmo bien después de todo creo que mas adelante me darán ganas de una buena cena cortesía de "TU AMIGO" remarco esto ultimo en forma de sarcasmo   
Estaba tan feliz interiormente porque todo mi empeño dio frutos; gracias Ollie pensé feliz ¡juro que te compensare todo esto tan desagradable que dije sobre ti! te haré yo mismo una cena especial para ti no mejor dicho te llevare a cenar al lugar mas exclusivo que existe en esta ciudad tuve que decir toda esta mierda para convencerla pensé es mas seré yo quien cocine todo un mes en compensación por todo lo malo que dije sobre ti Ollie mi amigo lo cierto es que ¡vales oro para mi! Cuando finalmente pude besarla sentía que sus labios eran tan deliciosos que no podía dejar de pensar en que SIEMPRE OBTENGO LO QUE QUIERO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente lo mencione:"AMO LA PAREJA" CHRIS-OLLIE son tan lindos ambos......

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la pareja Christoph-Richard, pero Ollie-Chris me enamore de ellos en una historia que leí que es maravillosa llamada "Mr Pain" (es una de las más bonitas que he leído desgraciadamente no tiene final "aún" espero y su autor un día nos dé el regalo del final ) por eso quise escribir sobre este par de chicos lindos .  
> -Ollie es tan lindo aunque casi no tenga protagonismo en los fanfics y en la vida real 😎


End file.
